


Fries Then Guys

by noromantics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, French Fries, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, akaashi is thirsty, food and chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noromantics/pseuds/noromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi takes a nap. Bokuto does not know that and gets worried.  He tries calling and texting Akaashi but there is still no response. He brings food and goes to check on Akaashi. After he finds out that Akaashi is alright, they have some fun together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fries Then Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Sin

Akaashi Keiji lied down on the couch. A warm feeling grew in his chest, and his eyelids drooped down. He had fallen asleep.

The doorbell rang. Again and again. Akaashi woke up, annoyed that someone had interrupted his sleep. He got up from the couch and walked to door. Through the glass of the inner door, he could already tell who was at the other side. It was Bokuto. Akaashi opened the inner door.

“How many times did you ring the doorbell, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked.

“AKKAAAAAASHHII! Are you mad at me? You weren't answering my texts or phone calls. I was gonna cry. I was so worried about you. By the way, I got you food.”

Akaashi unlocked the outer door for Bokuto and the bag of food. Perfect.

“I'm sorry for making you worry, Bokuto-san. I'm not mad at you. I accidentally fell asleep and didn't check my phone,” Akaashi looked up at the golden-eyed man. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi leaned in and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. He rested his head on Bokuto’s chest, feeling his radiating warmth.

“Akaashi, we should eat the food while it's still hot.”

Akaashi let go of his tight embrace and looked up at Bokuto. His eyes looked down on the ground, while his face burned red. Bokuto followed Akaashi inside, taking off his shoes. Bokuto walked to the kitchen table and took the food out of the bag and onto the counter. He watched as Akaashi returned with his phone in his hand.

“I got your favorite. Burgers and French fries.”

Akaashi sat down across from Bokuto. As Akaashi checked his phone, he looked up and glared at Bokuto.

“What?!” “269 messages. 34 missed calls.” Akaashi stated. “Who would send you that many messages?”

Bokuto laughed, his mouth full of food. Akaashi held the burger in his hands and took a bite. He looked down at the French fries. He watched as Bokuto’s fingers grabbed a fry and dipped it in ketchup. Bokuto held the fry up to Akaashi’s mouth.

“Here.”

Akaashi ate the fry.

“I know you like the long ones, Akaashi.” Bokuto winked.

“Gross,” Akaashi sighed.

“Bokuto-san, I'm trying to eat here.”

“No romantic dates are complete without French fries, though.” Bokuto said.

“What about all the other dates we had when there weren't any French fries?”

“Okay. I change my mind. Fries are good, but actually no romantic dates are complete without you, Akaashi.”

Right after hearing those sugary words, Akaashi choked on his food. “Akaashi! Are you alright?” Bokuto said worryingly. Bokuto ran to get a glass of water. Akaashi gulped down the water. 

"I'm fine.”

After he had finished eating his burger, Akaashi focused on the fries right before him. He needed to get Bokuto back for what he had done. So, Akaashi picked up a fry and held it up to Bokuto’s mouth. And, right before Bokuto could bite down, Akaashi quickly pulled the fry away and put it into his own mouth.

“You're so mean, Akaashi!” When they finished eating the fries, Akaashi gathered up all the trash and threw it all away in the trashbag. He washed his hands and walked back. Akaashi sat down on Bokuto’s lap, resting the side of his head on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Bokuto-san..” Akaashi whispered. “I want to sleep.”

“Again? You just woke up. Fine.” Bokuto carried Akaashi as he walked to his bedroom.

“Bokuto-san, I don't actually want to sleep this time..”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I want you.” Bokuto grinned, as he placed Akaashi down onto the bed.

“Why didn't you say so?” He teased, taking off his shirt.

Akaashi’s heart raced as he stared at Bokuto’s mesmerizing pecs and abs. His hands wandered over, feeling Bokuto’s warm skin. Akaashi’s hand trailed down, giving Bokuto’s shorts a playful tug.

“Take them off.” Akaashi commanded. Bokuto took them off and looked Akaashi in the eyes. Akaashi’s eyes were filled with lust. He was irresistible. Bokuto hands pulled Akaashi’s shirt off.

“Bokuto-san, lay down and let me make love to you.” Bokuto did as he was told and watched as Akaashi took off his own sweatpants.

He got on top of Bokuto, sitting down on Bokuto’s crotch. Akaashi teased it, slowly grinding his cock against Bokuto’s own. He leaned forward. Akaashi’s hands grabbed Bokuto’s face as he kissed him. His kisses were desperate for contact. Akaashi made his way down and swirled his wet tongue around Bokuto’s hard nipples. When Akaashi looked up, he caught Bokuto staring at him.

“Akaashi..” Bokuto moaned. Akaashi felt Bokuto’s cock hardening beneath him.

“Bokuto-san, sit up,” Akaashi said. “And take off your underwear.” As Bokuto took off his underwear, his penis sprang free.

“Bokuto-san, I do like the long ones.” Akaashi smiled.

Bokuto was about to say something, but he was cut interuppted by his moans as Akaashi took the head of his cock in his mouth. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's head, tugging his hair. Bokuto slowly pushed Akaashi deeper into him. Akaashi bobbed his head. Akaashi pulled away, sucking on one of the balls. He lapped his tongue against the balls, pushing them back and forth.

"I'm so close, Akaashi.” Bokuto moaned.

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s cock and started moving his hand up and down, focusing on the head of the penis.

“Akaashi! I'm gonna cum!” Bokuto screamed.

He liked how Bokuto didn't seem to care or know how loud he was. Akaashi closed his eyes and opened his mouth, trying to aim the shots into his mouth, anticipating Bokuto’s release. With one final jerk, Bokuto looked down at Akaashi as he came, cum decorating Akaashi’s face. Some cum shots made it into Akaashi’s mouth. Bokuto went to the bathroom to get a towel to wipe the hot mess off of Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san, I'm tired. I just want you inside me fucking me hard. Wreck my ass.”

“GET REKTED, AKAASHI.” Bokuto pulled down Akaashi’s underwear as he got on his hands and knees on the bed. Bokuto’s hands firmly squeezed Akaashi’s bare ass cheeks. Bokuto slapped his hand on Akaashi’s ass. “Bokuto-san, put it in.” Akaashi begged. 

Bokuto teasingly slapped his hard cock against Akaashi’s lower back. Bokuto positioned his dick at Akaashi’s hole, pushing it in. Akaashi tried to relax as Bokuto continued to push in deeper.

“Fuck! You're so fucking tight, Akaashi. I should've lubed up or loosened you up or something. Are you alright?”

“I'm fine.” 

Akaashi turned his head around and stared at his boyfriend. He lied. It actually hurt a lot. He knew he was going to be sore after this. Bokuto leaned forward, pressing wet kisses all over Akaashi’s neck. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hip. One hand on the hip and the other on Akaashi’s shoulder. He began slowly thrusting in. Akaashi soon loosened up enough so that Bokuto can go faster and rougher without hurting Akaashi. Bokuto began moaning and pounding Akaashi’s ass. Harder and harder. Akaashi moaned at the sudden change in tempo.

“Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi loved the thrill of the roughness. He loved the sound of Bokuto’s balls slapping against him. Akaashi jerked himself off, matching his strokes with Bokuto’s thrusts. The burning sensation built up in the head of Akaashi’s dick. He threw his ass back. Bokuto angled his thrusts, trying to find Akaashi’s sweet spot. Akaashi moaned, as he moved his hand faster.

“Koutarou! Fuck me right there! Harder!”

Bokuto grinned and moaned as he continued to hit that spot.

“I'm gonna cum, Bokuto,” Akaashi jerked. Akaashi came onto his free hand, not letting any of it get onto the bed sheets. He held the white warm mess in his hand.

“Akaashi. I'm so close.” Bokuto moaned.

“Please cum on me.”

As Bokuto pulled out, Akaashi quickly lied down on his back and watched as Bokuto jerked him off wildly. Akaashi watched the way Bokuto's big arms flex as he tried to reach his climax. He watched the rise and fall of Bokuto's chest, breathing in and out.

“Akaashi! I'm cumming.”

The white semen shot onto Akaashi’s stomach. Bokuto grabbed the towel and wiped off the cum. Akaashi wiped the cum of his hands before he went down, licking and cleaning any remaining cum left on Bokuto’s cock.

“Fuck, Akaashi. If you keep doing that, I'm gonna cum again.” Bokuto laughed.

“I love you, Akaashi.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Haikyuu fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this filthy mess.


End file.
